


missing him

by leviathans_watching



Series: TsukiHina Weekend 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, OCs are hinata's teammates, Reunions, Volleyball, best girl yachi, everyone wants to know all about Tsukki, hinata and tsukishima are on different teams, manager yachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviathans_watching/pseuds/leviathans_watching
Summary: “I’m sorry to intrude,” the guy said, coming to a stop in front of Hinata. “You’re Hinata Shouyou, right?”“Yeah, we have a class together, don’t we?” Hinata answered, and the guy nodded.“I just wanted to say that you’re really cute and have a really nice smile. I wanted to give you my number, if you would have it?” He fidgeted awkwardly in front of Hinata.“Sorry,” Hinata said gently, feeling bad as he watched the guy deflate. “I have a boyfriend.”“O-oh,” the guy rubbed the back of his neck. “My bad, I didn’t know. I meant no disrespect.” He quickly walked away, and Hinata turned to the rest of the table, shaking his head slightly.“You have a boyfriend, Hinata?” Nakahara asked, leaning forward interestedly. “Since when?”*"Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon, and the truth."- Buddha
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Yachi Hitoka, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: TsukiHina Weekend 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919251
Comments: 6
Kudos: 234
Collections: Tsukihina Weekend 2020





	missing him

**Author's Note:**

> This is for TsukiHina Weekend being run by the lovely mods at [tsukihinafanweek](https://tsukihinafanweek.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Day 3 prompts used: Distance & Reunion
> 
> hinata and yachi are bffs and I won't believe anything otherwise
> 
> I commisioned the amazing [gentle_goliath](https://www.instagram.com/gentle_goliath/) for the art in this please check her out!!

Hinata sat down at the table, pulling out his textbook. “Sorry for being late.”

“You’re fine,” his classmate and friend, Chibana Aiko said with a wave of her hand. “At least you showed.”

“Yeah,” Nakahara, another one of Hinata’s classmates agreed. “I feel like less and less people come to these study groups."

“Probably because we don’t get that much studying done,” Hinata quipped, standing again to order his drink.

“And whose fault is that?” Nakahara called at Hinata’s back, making the group laugh.

“Two pumpkin spice lattes, please,” Hinata requested, glad it was finally autumn.

“Name?”

“Hinata.” After paying, Hinata went back to his table, flipping to the page he saw the rest of the group on. He and a few others had set up a study group for the sociology course they attended.

“Hinata, where’s Yachi?” Chibana asked. “She usually doesn’t miss these.”

“She’s coming in a few minutes. Her last class ran late,” Hinata explained, remembering the frantic text Yachi had sent him. Even though they were in college, Yachi still hadn’t managed to mellow out very much.

“Ah.” The conversation was then taken over by the discussion over the impact of radical changes to whole societies. Hinata mostly tuned out the conversation, focusing more on reading ahead for the next class, which was right after the study group and also his last class of the day.

Yachi came in while Hinata was picking up the drinks and gratefully took the latte Hinata offered, red-faced.

“What, did you run here?” Hinata teased, and Yachi blushed, face reddening even more, making Hinata laugh. They sat down and Yachi seamlessly entered the discussion.

When the conversation lulled, Chibana reached over the table and poked Hinata. “Don’t look now, but that guy is totally checking you- oh! He’s coming over here!”

What she said was true; a guy was coming over to their table. Hinata looked up as he approached, taking a sip of his drink. Hinata vaguely recognized him as someone from his earth sciences class.

“I’m sorry to intrude,” the guy said, coming to a stop in front of Hinata. “You’re Hinata Shouyou, right?”

“Yeah, we have a class together, don’t we?” Hinata answered, and the guy nodded.

“I just wanted to say that you’re really cute and have a really nice smile. I wanted to give you my number, if you would have it?” He fidgeted awkwardly in front of Hinata.

“Sorry,” Hinata said gently, feeling bad as he watched the guy deflate. “I have a boyfriend.”

“O-oh,” the guy rubbed the back of his neck. “My bad, I didn’t know. I meant no disrespect.” He quickly walked away, and Hinata turned to the rest of the table, shaking his head slightly.

“You have a boyfriend, Hinata?” Nakahara asked, leaning forward interestedly. “Since when?”

“We started dating in high school. We go to different colleges and don’t see each other as often as we’d like, which is probably why he hasn’t been brought up yet.” Hinata knew he had a dopey smile, which he wore whenever Tsukishima was brought up.

“Yeah, they’re super cute together,” Yachi added. “The height difference is something else.”

“Oh, so he’s tall?” Chibana asked, and Hinata sniffed in mock offense.

“Hey, I could be the tall one in our relationship!”

“Yeah,” Yachi chirped, “but you’re not.”

Hinata pouted, checking the time. “Oh, guys, we have to get to class or we’re going to be late.”

Everyone packed up, making their way out of the cafe. The lecture hall was only a short walk away, so if they hurried, they’d still be able to be a bit early.

Hinata admired the changing leaves, pulling the sleeves of his oversized hoodie over his hands. He took fall as an opportunity to steal Tsukishima’s hoodies for the season, which he knew Tsukishima secretly loved behind his ire-filled facade.

When they got to the sociology lecture hall, Hinata took his normal seat, which was more towards the back of the room. Chibana and Nakahara tended to sit up near the front, and Yachi usually sat next to him.

“So, how is Tsukishima? I haven’t heard much about him lately.” Yachi asked, busying herself with opening her laptop.

“He’s good. A little salty after almost losing to us, but that’s how it goes.” Hinata was referring to the last match his team had played, which was against Tsukishima’s college. No one but Hinata was able to get past his blocks, which had only improved, and even then, Hinata was only able to get through sometimes. It had been close, though, but Tsukishima’s team had pulled ahead.

Tsukishima was irritated because they had almost lost, which was slightly infuriating to Hinata, who had lost.

“Sounds like him,” Yachi sighed fondly. “Yamaguchi teased him about it in the group chat for a while, remember? That probably didn’t help.”

“Probably not,” Hinata chuckled, their conversation dying as the professor started the lecture.

*

When class was over, he bid goodbye to Chibana and walked with Yachi and Nakahara to volleyball practice. Nakahara was a wing spiker and Yachi had eagerly signed up to be the team’s assistant manager.

Making his way into the locker room, Hinata changed quickly, checking his phone. He had a couple of notifications from the group chat but no text from Tsukishima, which was unusual.

Brushing it off, thinking Tsukishima was busy, Hinata raced to the court, starting warm-up stretches.

“Today is going to be an on your own day,” The captain, Katou, announced. “Practice what you think you need to work on and if you need help let me know.”

Everyone split off to do their own thing, Hinata deciding to work on serves and receives. Pairing up with one of the second-year middle blockers who had the same goal, Hinata took his place by the net.

They took turns serves, the other receiving it. About halfway through practice, Hinata and his partner, Genji, decided to work on something else while taking a water break.

Looking around the gym, Hinata saw Nakahara and another one of the team members, Haruki playing a 2-on-2 match against Katou and Maeda. Their pinch server, Daigo was practicing his serves, which brought back memories of Yamaguchi doing the very same thing in Hinata’s first year of high school.

Deciding to work with the substitute setter, Hinata worked on spikes for the rest of practice, knowing that if he were ever in a match where the main setter, Maeda was injured or taken out for some reason, he’d have to be able to work with a different him. 

When the end of practice was finally called, Hinata was a sweaty mess. After helping pick up, he and the rest of the team filed into the locker room, taking quick showers and changing. As usual, the locker room was filled with light-hearted chatter, a sound that was warmly welcomed by Hinata.

After he got out of the shower, Hinata opened his locker, checking his phone which was set on top of his clothes. Still no text from Tsukishima. Quickly typing out his own Hinata set his phone down, frowning slightly.

“Aw, your boyfriend not text you?” Nakahara started in on the teasing loudly, drawing the attention of most of the team.

“Shut up!” Hinata hit Nakahara with his balled-up sweatshirt, making him laugh.

“Wait, Hinata, you have a boyfriend?” Maeda asked, sidling up next to him as Hinata pulled on his pants.

“Yeah.” Hinata tucked his shirt into the waistband of his skinny jeans, reaching over to grab his sweatshirt from where it had fallen onto the bench after he threw it at Nakahara.

“What?” Genji asked, shocked. “I didn’t know that!”

“No one did,” Nakahara smirked, “until a guy hit on Hinata today and he turned him down.”

“Ooh~,” Katou said from across the room. “What’s this guy like? Got to make sure he’s treating my teammates right.”

“He treats me fine, alright?” Hinata tied his shoes, ears red. He, of course, like talking about Tsukishima but it was still a little unnerving having everyone’s attention on him.

“I can ask Yachi,” Nakahara volunteered. “She knows him.”

“Let’s!” Haruki decided, leading the way out of the locker room. The guys who hadn’t already left followed, apparently interested in hearing about Tsukishima. Hinata hurriedly grabbed his bag, chasing after them.

When he caught up, Nakahara was indeed peppering Yachi with questions.

“So you said Hinata’s boy toy-” Boy toy? “- was tall, right? What else can you tell us about him? Hinata’s tight-lipped.”

They were trailing after Yachi as she made her way out of the gym and into the courtyard, looking like excited puppies.

“Well, Hinata’s boyfriend’s not just tall, but he’s mean too,” Yachi answered, giving Hinata a sly look. From behind them, Hinata heard a familiar “tch," making him spin around.

Tsukishima leaned against the brick wall of the gym, hands in the pockets of his oversized jean jacket, looking the picture of nonchalance. “Is that really how you’d describe me, Yachi?” he asked, the light glinting off of his glasses.

“Kei!” Hinata cheered, eyes wide in surprise. “What are you doing here?” Bouncing over to Tsukishima, he stood on his tippy-toes, reaching his arms around his neck in a hug.

“Picking you up, obviously,” Tsukishima scoffed, even as he leaned down to make it easier for Hinata to hug him.

“Really?” Hinata pulled back, grinning. “That’s so sweet!”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, tops of his ears red. “It’s whatever. You’re being rude to your teammates.”

Turning back to his team, well, those of them who were there, Hinata shot them an apologetic smile. “Guys, this is Tsukishima, my boyfriend.”

“Yeah, we kind of got that already,” Maeda said drily, reaching out to shake Tsukishima’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.” Tsukishima scanned Hinata’s teammates, sizing them up.

“Tsukishima, don’t you play for Waseda?” Katou asked, squinting slightly in recognition. “You’re a middle blocker.”

“You have a good memory,” Tsukishima smirked, knowing the loss to him and his team was still fresh in everybody’s mind.

“Stop being a jerk!” Hinata elbowed Tsukishima in the side. “But yes, Tsukishima plays for Waseda.”

“Wow,” Nakahara whistled. “That’s pretty far from here. You really do have a long-distance relationship, don’t you Hinata?”

“I told you I did,” Hinata pouted, thinking about how little he got to actually see Tsukishima. Brightening, he caught Tsukishima’s hand. “We make it work though!”

“Cute,” Genji cooed, making Daigo smack him.

“Hinata, not to sound… insensitive, but Tsukshima’s not who I thought would be your type at all,” Maeda remarked, making Yachi laugh.

“We were all surprised. They didn't start getting along until the third year, and then it was like a flip switched. Our friend Kageyama was pretty pissed that Hinata went over to ‘the dark side’.” Yachi made finger quotes in the air teasingly.

“It was very nice to meet you all,” Tsukishima said politely. “but I made reservations for dinner.”

“You did?” Hinata looked up at him, squeezing his hand. Tsukishima nodded, fiddling with the cord of his headphones, which he still wore around his neck.

After saying goodbye to everyone, they walked to the train station, Hinata refusing to let go of Tsukishima’s hand.

“I can’t believe you came all this way to surprise me.” Hinata swung their joined hands, looking up at Tsukishima who shrugged. “Hey, is that why you didn’t text me? I was getting worried, you know!”

“I didn’t want to accidentally give it away,” Tsukishima shrugged. “And speaking of giving things away, I know I didn't give you that sweatshirt.”

“I know, but it’s perfect for this type of weather,” Hinata whined. “Plus, I think of you whenever I wear it.”

“I know it’s perfect for the fall, I’m the one who bought it for that reason,” Tsukishima muttered, making Hinata giggle.

“It’s mine now, so too bad!”

They arrived at the train station, which was pretty busy due to everyone just having gotten off work. They took a bench near the train Tsukishima pointed towards, Hinata sliding as close as he could to Tsukishima, pressing up against him.

“Thanks for surprising me,” he said softly. “I missed you.”

“I know,” Tsukishima deadpanned, before softening. “You’re welcome. Since I’m staying for dinner, I think it’ll be too late for me to take the trains back, so…”

“Of course you can stay over, Stingyshima,” Hinata said pulling out the nickname for old time’s sake. “I’d like it if you could stay every night, but,” Sighing, Hinata shivered as the breeze ruffled his hair.

“Eventually, I hope we can,” Tsuksihima said seriously, and Hinata sat up.

“What?”

“Well, I don’t know,” Tsukishima looked away again, the red traveling from his ears down his neck. “Sometimes when I think about after college, I see us together, sharing an apartment.”

“Aww!” Hinata melted back into Tsukishima’s side. “Who would have thought you’d be the soft one in our relationship? But I’d love to share an apartment with you.”

“Good,” Tsukishima said, quickly ducking down to kiss the top of Hinata’s head. “No one would ever believe you if you tried to tell them I’m soft, so ha.”

“I know,” Hinata groaned, wishing he could tell people about all of the things Tsukshima did with the sole intent of making him blush without them laughing.

“Well, you know. I think that's enough,” Tsukishima placated, and Hinata smiled, head propped on Tsukishima’s shoulder.

“It is.” 

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading! I can't believe this concludes TH weekend 2020! It was super fun to take on this project and I enjoyed commissioning for the first time ever with this! thanks again to tsukihinafanweek for putting so much work into this weekend and even running it in the first place!!
> 
> please leave a kudos, comment, bookmark, etc. if you enjoyed!
> 
> check out my tumblr [here](https://leviathans-watching.tumblr.com/)


End file.
